


Art - Kagamuro

by tell_some_storm



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Feels, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Rings, Ten Years Later, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_some_storm/pseuds/tell_some_storm
Summary: Himuro & Kagami, n years later
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 3





	Art - Kagamuro

**Author's Note:**

> Painted for 10/12 Kagahimu day'2016

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/FmTKe8m.png)


End file.
